Legislative Session: 2015/09/19
Official Tally for the Legislative Session on September, 19, 2015. Speaker: Illusive Man - Prime Minister Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Bills Discussed: The Anti-Inactivity Bill This Act will combat the buildup of inactive members by assigning a duty to each Party's leader to check the 4chan archives (https://archive.4plebs.org/) and to remove any member who hasn't posted within the last 2 weeks (unless a leave of absence has been authorized) The Tally Bill The Speaker is expected to keep a list of all MP's that join parliament during their session for the duration of that session and present the list in the session's conclusory post. The list does not have to be published publicly before the session's conclusory post, the Speaker may maintain it on their personal device. Proposed by: Mind SC !!Gv7kD7/23qZ ;Seconded by: Illusive Man - Prime Minister Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg, CancerBlack Yutani !!CRCt3TfpoqQ ;Opposed by: Engels Ankles Front !!u1jilP4z7+3D Muslim Deportation This law will ban any person, identifying themselves as part of the Muslim faith, to have the rights to live , work or study in our glorious nation. Punishment will be forced deportation or forced labor. This amendment will allow any Muslim to deny their faith and become a productive member of modern society. If they go for that option they will be exempt of any further punishment. A second options is for them to pay a 30 % yearly income tax for the right to practice their cultural and religious beliefs. Proposed by: Franz Stangl NatSoc !!OWAvUOuieVS; Seconded by: Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ The Meme Party Control Bill To control and remove any "Meme" parties this includes any and all parties that use obvious memes, or the word "meme" in their name or policies, they are destroying both the parliaments progress, and removing any real influence we hope to gain. Notice that this Act does not hinder the process of sharing or trading Memes, but it prevents ridiculous parties from ruining the parliaments name. These parties are a cancer and must be removed as they serve no real purpose. Proposed by: Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6; Seconded by: Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/, Franz Stangl NatSoc !!OWAvUOuieVS The subset ministries bill This bill will allow another ministry to be a subset of a currnetly existing one as long as they have some sort of relation. Repeal: Muslim Exclusion Act There is now no political belief that can be banned, so as a theocratical point of view, religion can be considered a political belief, I'm sure the Christ Alliance will agree on this. Catholicism is as valid a political belief as Islam is. Also there is no reason we should ban any group based on nationality, religion or political belief. We agreed today - September 18, 2015 that diversity is our strength. Proposed by: Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3; Seconded by: Chris Allis Alliance !!d4jS2QLwl2X Vote Tally: Anti-Inactivity -- 11/0/2: PASSED 1. Yea - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 2. Yea - Franz Stangl NatSoc !!OWAvUOuieVS 3. Yea - Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 4. Yea - Maximus Virtutem - Deputy PM SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 5. Yea - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 6. Yea - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 7. Yea - Tawney Front !!4TMd+uj1TVm 8. Yea - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 9. Yea - Lambda Cerberus !!/txaBCRQxC2 10. Yea - Vincur Cerberus !!aO6Xhh/Fbql 11. Yea - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 12. Nay - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 13. Nay - Biggu Bossu DOGES !!ERYzGcBRu7a Tally - 1/4/7 - DEFEATED 1. Nay - Biggu Bossu DOGES !!ERYzGcBRu7a 2. Nay - Franz Stangl NatSoc !!OWAvUOuieVS 3. Nay - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 4. Nay - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 5. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 6. Yea - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 7. Abstain - Maximus Virtutem - Deputy PM SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 8. Nay - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 9. Nay - Tawney Front !!4TMd+uj1TVm 10. Abstain - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 11. Abstain - Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 12. Abstain - Vincur Cerberus !!aO6Xhh/Fbql Remove Kebab -- 5/1/8: DEFEATED 1. Nay - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 2. Yea - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 3. Yea - Vincur Cerberus !!aO6Xhh/Fbql 4. Nay - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 5. Yea - Sir Richard Order !!AnoQ9XosmrZ 6. Nay - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 7. Nay - Tawney Front !!4TMd+uj1TVm 8. Nay - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 9. Nay - Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 10. Yea - Maximus Virtutem - Deputy PM SPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 11. Nay - Engels Ankles NDP !!u1jIP4z7+3D 12. Abstain - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 13. Yea - Lambda Cerberus !!/txaBCRQxC2 14. Nay - Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G Meme Party Control: 7/4/5: PASSES 1. Yea - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 2. Abstain - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 3. Yea - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 4. Abstain - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 5. Nay - Sir Richard J. Bell Order !!osiA74l6jYr 6. Nay - Lesley Goldstein Anarchy Party !!ERYzGcBRu7a 7. Yea - Cancerous Abomination Soc !!bjwBFc7wC0d 8. Nay - Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 9. Yea - Maximus Virtutem - Deputy PMSPQR !!Houu/Q//1+T 10. Abstain - Lambda Cerberus !!/txaBCRQxC2 11. Yea - Trotsky Front !!XDuGKtG9V9G 12. Yea - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 13. Nay - Trapper Soc !!E/pXNJxhTNK 14. Nay - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 15. Yea - Vincur Cerberus !!aO6Xhh/Fbql 16. Abstain - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Subset Ministries 9/1/0 - PASSES 1. Yea - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 2. Abstain - Ricky Party !!+pjkleyZaMd 3. Yea - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 4. Yea - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 5. Yea - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 6. Yea - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 7. Yea - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 8. Yea - Shaka - Minister of African Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 9. Yea - Fellia NatSoc !DX0NY8lWLA 10. Yea - John Locke Libertarian !hEpdoZ.tHU Repeal Muslim Exclusion - 6/1/5 - PASSED 1. Nay - Ricky Party !!+pjkleyZaMd 2. Yea - Adolf Merkel - Minister of Education Front !!l6TR6H2iPng 3. Nay - Legatus Lanius SPQRof Counter-Trolling !!B7iK9JGTfCU 4. Yea - Andrei Front !!IaUSi7t11o/ 5. Yea - Seamus O'Drunkard Cerberus !!tddPn95cxZ6 6. Yea - Bulletkin Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu 7. Yea - Marx Front !!vO2DWDJyiG5 8. Nay - Trapper Soc !!E/pXNJxhTNK 9. Nay - Jude FOXHOUND !!gQdTwCDP3Vl 10. Yea - Tawney Front !!4TMd+uj1TVm 11. Abstain - Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj 12. Nay - ARENIGE UKIP !!5YI997UrFRp External Links: See Also: